The invention refers to construction of a storing cabinet for soiled clothes in preparation for washing and to the placement and manipulation of the cabinet for the storing, sorting and washing of soiled clothes, especially for storing and washing of small quantities.
For clothes storing before washing, heretofore miscellaneous baskets, bags and chests are used, which have only one internal capacity and are placed on a floor or are fastened on a wall near to a floor area. The disadvantage of such storing of clothes for washing is the impossibility of sorting and dosing before washing. A further disadvantage is that it requires considerable floor area in bathrooms, cloakrooms, passages or laundries and the manipulation with clothes stored in this way requires their transfer to washing equipment.
The invention pertains to a clothes storing cabinet adapted to hold soiled clothes preparatory to washing. The cabinet includes a body and a plurality of closures attached to the body. The body forms a plurality of chambers disposed alongside one another. The body includes filling openings communicating with respective chambers for enabling soiled clothes to be loaded into selected chambers. The closures are attached to the body beneath respective chambers. Each closure is arranged to be swung from a closed position to an opened position to permit unloading of clothes from the respective chamber. The body, together with the chambers, is movable up and down between a lowered clothes-loading position and a raised clothes-discharging position. The body defines an upper portion when in its clothes-loading position, and the filling openings are disposed in that upper portion. The body defines a lower portion when in its clothes-discharging position, with the closures arranged on that lower portion. The clothes-discharging position of the body is superimposed over the clothes-loading position of the body.
The clothes storing cabinet according to this invention facilitates optimal storage and sorting of clothes before washing and lowers the physical effort involving manipulation of the clothes and removes objects from floors to promote tidiness.